Conference Musings
by LoriB
Summary: House and Wilson reflect on their feelings for one another as the House/Cuddy interactions unfold. 3 Connected drabbles in this post from Ep 7 last ep . 1 House's Musings 2 Wilson's Musings 3 House's Naked Musings. Slash-don't read if not for you.


Title: Conference Musings (3 connected drabbles-over the course of the conference from ep 7)

First: "House's Musings"-500 words  
Second: "Wilson's Musings"-500 words  
Third: "House's Naked Musings"-600 words

Fic Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, Spoilers for episode 7 season 6

Summary: House and Wilson reflect on their feelings for one another as the House/Cuddy interactions unfold.

Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me!

**1) House Musing**

He keeps pushing me toward her; the unrelenting matchmaking that he insists on pursuing. I _don't_ love her. Sure she's smokin', but when did me wanting to do her translate into me needing to confess my undying love for her? I've always made inappropriate comments toward her and never hid the fact that I'm willing to warm up her cold bed; but when have I ever implied that I wanted something more meaningful? Matter of fact, when did I ever _do anything_ to imply that I may actually _love_ her? Every comment I've ever made to him about her and me has been sexual in nature so I really don't understand his desire to push me into the role of doting husband and father.

Maybe I'm being too hard on him; he's not exactly captain obvious. He's proven that time and time again over the course of our friendship. Seriously, how many hints does a guy have to drop? I mean come on; I tell him I love him….nothing. I almost fry my brain for him….nothing. I stop him from making a speech that would destroy his career (okay, so I drugged him to do it but still)….nothing. For Christ's sake, I even hired a PI to watch him and make sure he's not losing it (and to see if he missed me) and again….nothing. If that doesn't show love than I don't know what the hell does. But seriously, what have I ever done for _her_ that would make him believe that I love her? I just shake my head and wonder.

Look at him over there talking to her; undoubtedly about me; what else is new? I should just surprise the shit out of both of them and go over there and stick my tongue down his throat. Do you think they'd get the hint then? Probably not; he would say I was deflecting my true feelings for her and she would say I was being immature while secretly picking out our China patterns. A guy just can't win.

Well, I guess all I can do is continue to nod and smile while he goes on about how I should date her, while I continue to make it quite obvious that it's him that I want. Maybe someday he'll get it through his pretty little head.

* * *

**2) Wilson's Musings**

I keep trying to push them together. I'm not really sure why; maybe I just want him to be happy? Maybe she's what he thinks will make him happy? What do I know? Maybe she is. He seemed so hopeful when we talked about the 80's party; how could I _not_ want to encourage that? That's why I said what I did to him; why I told him to ask her out. It really killed me to say that to him but I find myself doing it all the time. Why can't I just be honest with him and tell him that I can be what he needs? Because he doesn't _want _you, get it through your head.

He _did_ make that speech for me though (by drugging me of course, typical House). He saved my career, I'm sure of it, but he didn't do it because he loves me, he did it…I really don't know _why_ he did it. He's so infuriating at times that I just want to scream but other times he really _can_ be a great friend. I don't know, maybe better than me sometimes.

He told me that he found Lucas in her room when he went to offer to babysit. First of all, I can't believe he took me seriously about the babysitting thing. I mean, really? The House I know would never have done that; it's like I don't even recognize the man that came on this trip. He tells her that he's always been interested in her (which I know is a lie) and then he offers to babysit? Either he's in love or he really wants to get laid (I think it's the latter…I hope). So is it bad of me that I was secretly happy to find out about Lucas? She may be able to handle House at work but there's no way she could keep him from getting bored in a relationship. That's my job; _God_ I sound like a jealous thirteen year old girl.

I don't think she's what's best for him anyway, I mean she told Lucas everything about House's breakdown and didn't stop him from spewing every painful detail to House's face. I mean, what kind of friend does that to another? I know House has done some crazy shit to her over the years but nothing as personal and embarrassing as to what House has gone through since his breakdown. Hopefully he'll realize that she's not a good match for him. Who am I kidding, I haven't exactly been the best friend I could be to him over the years either, but I know I've tried to do what's right even it turns out terribly wrong (which seems to happen a lot). I get blinded sometimes because I love…..him. I can't believe I just said that…it's true though, always has been.

So I stand here watching him watching them and I can't help but feel jealous. I've always wanted him; I really need him, but I'll keep pushing him toward her because it's what he wants…I think. I'll just keep deflecting and playing the dutiful friend and hope that someday he'll see through my façade and dare I say, want me too.

* * *

**3) House's Naked Musings**

_Well_, this trip wasn't a waste of time after all; it was definitely worth missing the Pillow Fight Championship for. I stopped Wilson from career suicide, put the Cuddy thing to rest (_thank god_ if there is one) cause she's got Lucas now, and _finally_ got Wilson in my bed…man it's about damn time. I have to say that it seems really weird laying here at one in the afternoon…naked, with a sleeping Wilson curled up to my side. Damn it, he's a cuddler….okay okay, I secretly love it but _hell _no, I'm not telling _him_ that.

Who'd a thought that he'd get all misty eyed (_God_ that was sexy) up there on the deck and thank me for being such a great friend. He _actually_ thanked me for being a great friend, even after I drugged him. I really thought the apocalypse had started. Nobody's ever told me I make a good friend; but when he brushed my hand as we headed back into the resort, I knew it wasn't an accident…okay at least I hoped it wasn't.

Out of all the times I fantasized about us hooking up, I _never_ thought it would happen the way it did. The way he followed me back to the room, walking oh so close…closer than normal; trying to reassure me that even though Cuddy's with Lucas, she'll come around and give me a chance. Why the hell would I _want_ a chance with her? First of all, it was always about sex…not sure why he couldn't see that; secondly, she fucking told Lucas _everything_ about my craziness and then sat there and let him spew it out as if it meant nothing. Reminder to self; do something exceptionally evil to get her back…and oh, self, don't tell Nolan….wait, better not tell Wilson either.

Anyway back to me reliving the most anticipated moment of my life…hooking up with Wilson; I never dreamed that by me telling him to open his fucking eyes at what's standing in front of him that it would prompt him to attack me like that. _Woah_…all I gotta say is that it was _damn_ hot; the things that man can do with his tongue…I'm sure it's gotta be illegal. The way he ran his mouth over every inch of my body…my _God_ man…._shit_, I'm getting hard again. I'm thinking he must've had sex with a man before; he seemed suspiciously well experienced to be his first time. I mean, come on, there was nothing hesitant about what he did to me. I can tell you that I've never met a hooker that could blow me the way he did…_fuck_, is it hot in here or what? Okay, calm down Little Greg, let the poor guy sleep before you demand more action from that beautiful body.

So, now what? Was this a spur of the moment thing or could it be possible that I wasn't the only one who always wanted this? I _do_ know that I can't lose his friendship again, I won't survive that. Yes, that sounds weak of me, but damn it if I'm honest with myself for once, I know it's the truth. Could it even be possible that he feels the same way? This puzzle is _way_ too important for me to get wrong. Damn it, he's waking up; what if he regrets this, what if he thinks it was all a mistake, what if he doesn't feel the same way…or can't love me, what if………?

_"Mmmm, this was so worth the wait House…I'm so glad you wanted it too."_

Huh…I guess I can work with that.

**END**

**_Thanks so much for reading and would love to hear what you thought!!!!!_**


End file.
